Calmes
Calmes state lies on the peninsula to the west of the Freesea, an area characterized by large open fields with some minor forests, whereof the largest are the Greenwood and Calmeswood. The administrative centre and capital, as well as home to 1/3 of the state's population is Calmes Town. Though Calmes has its own business community, most of the state is mainly influenced by the trade of of nearby cities Riverton to the north and Lenton to the south. Administratitive division The Great Lenthing is the state parliament, located in Calmes Town. The state is divided into 7 counties with its own chairman. Calmes Town Calmes is the capital and clearly largest settlement of the state with its 490 inhabitants. The city is known as a popular tourist destination, because of its characteristic stone block architecture. Calmes is the heart of Lenland, and the Great Lenthing is situated here. The settlement covers crawls around the Calmesflow river, on the north and south bank, while the city centre is located to the east of the river. Calmes main station is an important transportation node, with rail tracks running through Riverlen to Seedington and Seedland, to Riverton, and to Lenton. Calmeslen Calmeslen makes up the suburbs and farmland around Calmes Town. It includes some minor settlement, like Old Calmes, Calmesford, and the important cargo port of Calmesport. Total of 207 inhabitants. Cowslen Cowslen is a farmland on the height south of Calmes. It serves as an important breadbasket to both Calmes and Lenton City to the south. In addition to crops, milk and meat is important exports. Total population of 230. Banklen Banklen is the northermost area of Calmes, framed by the Farmington River to the west and north. The Banklen settlement is an important port on the river between Calmes and Riverlen. Population of 124. Midlen Midlen is the open plainland in the middle of the peninsula between Greenwood in the north and Woodlen to the north, Banklen to the west and Riverton to the east. Middleton is a minor settlement, surrounded by farms and farmland. Total of 158 inhabitants. Surlen Surlen has two districts. One is Surlen Beach, an extension and suburb to Riverton in Calmes State. The Other is the Horselen area, consisting of some high farmland in the north, and the Dry River Valley Farmland in the south. Total of 120 inhabitants. Greenwood Greenwood County covers the forest area east of Calmes Town, and the west shore of the Freesea. Tenbury port lays at the mouth of the Farmington river, and patrols everything that enters the river. Population of 157. Politics & Administration Political administration Foreign relations Calmes has a history of close cooperation with the other Lenland State, and has also often put itself in a leading position in this. Though today the bigger city's political communities have taken on more of this responsibility. Still, the four Lenlands of Calmes, Lenton, Plainlen and Riverton usually works together, somewhen excluding Riverton. Calmes also often resites to Seedington City and the Seedland Federation. History